


Indispensable Possession

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indispensable Possession

What is your most indispensable possession and why?

 

Vulcan, October 13th 2281

 

This question was asked of me recently: What is your most indispensable possession and why?

 

... my sense of humour. I take it with me everywhere.

 

I especially delight in the ridiculous.

 

It was the one thing everyone expected me to lose after years of living with Vulcans. Paradoxically, my husband and his family have almost nourished it.


End file.
